De repente
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: ¿Será posible que hasta ahora te conocí? ¿Que exista alguien como tu? Pero me siento afortunada porque fuiste mi primer amor, cuando aquel día te vi pasar de repente...


**¡Sí, señoras y señores! ¡No leyeron mal! ¡No me equivoqué al escoger los personajes principales! Esto es un… ¡IchiHaru! Simplemente les puedo decir que hace como dos semanas pensé **_**"¿Qué pasaría si hago un fic de mi niño y niña favoritos?"**_** Sé que tal vez se les haga un poco (muy) raro, al principio yo también lo vi así pero también se me hizo hermoso. Si quieren darle una oportunidad bienvenidos sean sus reviews. Narra Haruna. Inazuma Eleven será de mi propiedad el día que vea a Tsunami enseñándole a surfear a Touko, hasta entonces es de Level-5 (sigo enojada con ellos).**

_Mil ojos mirando hacia mí. De los tuyos no puedo huir.  
>Tu mirada me tiene encantada. Si te dejo entrar, estaré equivocada.<br>_

Aquí estamos de nuevo como cada día. En el campo de entrenamiento. Todos. Quién diría que por un instante, en el que te conocí, pensé que sería "Tú, yo y los demás".

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, bueno, que te vi. Los chicos corrían de un lado al otro con el balón, Endo gritándoles quién sabe cuánta frase optimista. Natsumi en la dirección con su padre. Y Aki, curiosamente en el aeropuerto con Domon esperándote. Sólo yo estaba ahí, cuando de la nada llegaste. Me pregunté si serías un estudiante queriendo unirse al club de soccer. Pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirarte. Sólo fue un segundo pero me dejaste encantada. Te diste cuenta que te observaba, volteaste y por primera y creo única vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me sonreíste y te dirigiste con los demás que estaban entrenando en aquel entonces.

Te seguí con la mirada… ¿Qué? _"Reacciona, Haruna. Todavía no sabes ni su nombre"_ pensaba. A lo mejor era pura atracción. No, no estaba muy segura. Porque algo me decía que por dentro eras más que sólo un chico lindo… ¿¡Lindo! No puede ser. No estoy negando que seas muy atractivo. Pero jamás me había pasado pero tengo el presentimiento que si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada.

_Otras manos lo han intentado. Sólo las tuyas me han encontrado.  
>Ya no puedo esconder el querer sentirte al amanecer.<br>_

Al día siguiente te uniste al club, dejando a América esperando un poco más por ti. Y eso no sabes cuánto me alegró. No únicamente por ser un excelente jugador sino porque pude conocerte un poco más desde aquel día. Trataba de controlarme al estar cerca de ti, de verte como uno más en Raimon pero a la más mínima provocación volvía a decaer.

_*Flashback*_

-¡Haruna!- La mencionada levantó la vista para encontrarse a cierto castaño un poco agitado.

-Ichinose-kun…-Era mejor que le hiciera la plática o lo evitara o algo. Se sentía un poco incómoda cerca de él. Le quería hablar pero no. Así eran todos los días. Pero no podía negarse a tenerlo cerca exclusivamente de ella aunque fuera por poco tiempo.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Has visto a Aki? Necesito devolverle su celular, me lo prestó para hablar con Nishigaki pero se fue.

-No, la verdad hace un rato que se desapareció. Lo siento.

-Descuida.- Le sonrió tan… a su manera y la chica se sonrojó levemente pero no lo suficiente para que él se diera cuenta.- Pero ¿Se lo podrías dar tú?- Preguntó enseñándole el teléfono.

-Claro.- El chico le entregó el aparato a Haruna sin contar con que rozarían levemente sus manos. Aquel leve roce le bastó a la peliazul para exaltarse un poco acto que Ichinose no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Estás bien?

- _"¡Se dio cuenta! ¿Qué le digo?" _Ehh sí, es que el aire ya está enfriando un poco, ya me acostumbre. _"¿¡Es que en éstos casos sólo pienso en las razones más estúpidas!"_

-Vale. Tengo que regresar a entrenar. Muchas gracias, Haruna.- Y antes de regresar le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. La pobre chica quedó en trance unos segundos para después continuar haciendo sus deberes como gerente pero con una sonrisa que nada ni nadie se la quitaba en todo el día.

_-"Aki debería prestarle más seguido el celular…"_

_*Fin Flashback*_

En ese tiempo me preguntaba si es que tú y Aki tenían algo más que amistad. Ambos se conocían de hace mucho, no era difícil que entre ustedes naciera algo más fuerte. Extrañamente me sentía atrapada entre un triángulo de sentimientos confusos… no amoroso. No sentía amor por ti…o eso creo.

Una que otra vez volvía a mirar mis manos y recordaba aquella vez, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero sólo las tuyas me han encontrado. Encontraron la forma de hacerme vibrar por dentro y bordar una sonrisa en mi boca.

_Mil palabras ya he oído. Sólo las tuyas no han desvanecido.  
>No puedo escapar de sus sonidos. Estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo.<br>_

Había veces que al oír tu voz el mundo se ponía en pausa y no reaccionaba igual hasta volverte a escuchar. Mil personas podrían decir aunque fuera UNA sola palabra y difícilmente las recordaba. Si llegabas a mí diciéndome mil versos los recordaría tal cuál. Sólo las tuyas no han desvanecido.

Pero era tiempo de acabar con esto. Eras mi amigo, un jugador de Raimon, una persona muy especial para mí y si no estaba segura ni siquiera de lo que yo sentía no podía seguir jugando al _"Me alejo. Me acerco"_. Lo único era dejar que avanzaran los días. Estaba hipnotizada en un sueño continuo. A pesar de eso, me mentiría a mí misma si te dijera que quería acabar pronto de sentirlo.

_Otros corazones no han tenido miedo. Sólo el tuyo es el que quiero.  
>Haré todo para cuidar tu amor. Quizás será una tontería, no tengo temor.<br>_

Después caí en cuenta que si tanto era mi anhelo de sacarte de mi cabeza y de mantener algo de distancia contigo era por un motivo. El que más me asustaba; no era nada más y nada menos que A-M-O-R. Un amor fugaz, claro. Fuiste el primero. Un enamoramiento de niños. Pero tú aún no sabías nada de lo que sentía. Nunca te diste cuenta. Procuré por tanto tiempo pasar desapercibida. Únicamente ser una ayudante más. Alguien a quien podrías acudir si estabas en problemas o si necesitabas algo pero ¿eso era lo que quería ahora? En el principio sí, ahora no estaba del todo segura. En cierto momento pude haber pensado _"Habrá muchos corazones que en un futuro podré tener. Pero sólo el tuyo es el que quiero." _Ya estaba hecho, me enamoré de ti, Kazuya Ichinose. Lo único que podría hacer es dejar que pasara el tiempo. Antes de esto, lo dejé pasar para dejar de sentir ese afecto tan particular por ti pero en vez de eso, me sirvió para darme cuenta que sí te quería así. Mi vida una vez más estaba en pausa y la última opción que me quedaba era soltar de mis manos el tiempo nuevamente y dejarlo al asar. Si me hacías caso, si seguíamos nuestra amistad y éste secreto se quedaba conmigo. En cualquier caso, ya no tenía temor. Bastante me asusté al descubrir que era amor, lo que pase después me tiene sin cuidado.

_Mil veces quise estar sola. Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora.  
>Cada vez vuelve el llanto. Regreso a ti, es que te quiero tanto.<br>_

Aún después de haber tomado la decisión de dejarle todo al destino seguía casi en las mismas. Pero luchaba día a día por olvidarlo todo. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer en mi cargo por el equipo, en el colegio todo seguía igual. Te repito que fue la primera vez que me pasa algo así, por esa razón lo supe sostener. Y una que otra vez buscaba la forma de acercarme un poco a ti. Cuando hablabas con Aki, ofrecerme a llevar las botellas de agua para regresar a la banca y tenerte cerca dos o tres veces. Y mirarte disimuladamente y tratando evitar que te dieras cuenta. Por favor ¿quién no lo hace? Sólo eran fugaces momentos. Nada serio ya. Mil veces quise estar sola. Dejar de pensarte un segundo, pensar en el quipo, en el club de periodismo, en lo que sea. En algo que no fueras tú. Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora ¿amor? ¿No se supone que hay amor cuando las DOS personas se quieren? Pero el mío es un amor secreto, hasta ahora platónico; creía que era el más bonito. Sin que alguien te lastime… aunque sin alguien que te abrace. Pensando en él las veces que quiera sin que se dé cuenta… aunque tampoco sabría que estás ahí. ¿Será lo correcto? Pues así lo decidí. Vuelve el llanto. Sonrío divertida. Es que te quiero tanto, no importa lo que pase. Siempre tendrás tu lugarcito en primera fila en mi corazoncito

_Mil pensamientos giran a mí alrededor. Hacen que se sienta paz interior.  
>Al pensar el por qué de esta situación. En tus besos encuentro la solución.<br>_

Poco a poco me fui olvidando de ese "Amor de niña" que sentí una vez gracias a ti. Tampoco era que se me notara mucho. No lo demostraba frente a los demás ¿o sí? Tú sabes que no. Ni siquiera me lo demostraba a mi misma, era solamente pensar y pensar, y sentir, alguna vez llorar y seguir adelante. Nunca sufrí. Sí tuve algunos "Mal de amores" pero después de ti. Me enamoré de mi amigo Genda, después de Sakuma y así otro más, esos no fueron fáciles. Pero ¿qué fue lo que aprendí contigo? A dejarlo pasar. Si todo se da bien, perfecto. Si no, voltear adelante porque no existen paredes. Las cosas pasan por algo. Nunca es en nuestra contra.

Me avergüenza un poco pero… ¿¡Cómo que me avergüenza! ¡Claro que no! Tenía 13 años, era normal. Ya se me habían pasado un poco esos sentimientos. ¿Sabías que te soñé una vez? No y mejor así. Te "vi", y mil pensamientos giraron a mi alrededor. Nada alarmante. Al contrario; me hacia sentir tranquila, paz interior. Lo que sí es que tenía curiosidad. Ni en sueños podía creerlo pues ni despierta me lo había imaginado. Me diste un fugaz beso en los labios. Me miraste, me sonreíste; justamente como la primera vez que te vi. Y te fuiste de ahí a paso lento. Aun en sueños pensé el por qué de esa situación. Desperté, me quedé en la cama, cerré los ojos y sonreí al igual que tú. Se podría decir que en tus labios encontré la solución. La solución de ese sueño: Fue nuestra "despedida". Me fuiste a avisar que no siguiera más. Que nosotros no seríamos nada más que amigos y compañeros. En pocas palabras; en ese sueño me diste el beso que estando despierta nunca me ibas a poder dar. Eres un niño ¿hasta en clave me lo tenías que decir?...

_De repente en mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida.  
>No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final.<br>_

Tomamos caminos diferentes pero quién dijo que nos dejamos de ver. Tú, yo y los demás…mira, como en el principio. Hasta que se me hizo decirlo así. Una pequeña reunión en la casa Endo. Nos contaste cómo te iba en Norteamérica, en los estudios y acerca del sinfín de reconocimientos que tenías. Eres un jugador excepcional, era lógico. Y si hablamos del ser solamente tú, ni se diga. Te llevas el trofeo más grande. Atenta escuchaba lo que compartías con nosotros pero como una amiga. A lado, tenía a Fubuki abrazándome. Eso también fue un tema de conversación, tú y Domon no lo sabían. Fubuki y yo salíamos desde hace un año. Llegó la hora de retirarnos, todos nos volveríamos a ver al día siguiente para OBVIAMENTE propuesto por el Capitán…tener un partido. Llegué a mi casa. De verdad me alegré mucho de verte de nuevo. Antes de quedarme dormida recordé todo lo que para mi significabas: Fuiste orgullosamente mi primer amor. Y te lo agradezco. Me enseñaste a no sufrir y dejar que las cosas simplemente pasen. Fuiste, inconscientemente mi maestro. En calidad de amante, me preparaste para muchas cosas.

Pero lo que más te reconozco es que fueras mi amor secreto.

Me enamoraste sin siquiera saberlo pero no me hiciste sufrir. Y dejaste que poco a poco buscara soluciones para al llegar la definitiva aceptarla. Y todo sin embrollos sentimentales; de verdad eres un mago. Gracias, Ichinose-san. De repente hay…no… había algo que me tenía confundida. Por eso siempre serás muy especial e importante para mi, no lo puedo evitar. No me queda más que guardar todo esto, una que otra vez volverlo a vivir en el recuerdo e intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final.

El asombro de haber vivido todo esto, de cómo me fui enamorando a escondidas de alguien que tal vez siempre supe que no era para mi.

Al primero que amé pero no lo revelé.

Al que de repente entró en mi vida unidos un poco por el football (como diría el capitán) y me preparó para triunfos, derrotas y demás.

Al que no dejó que me equivocara.

Mi amigo, el que cambió mi vida…

… De repente.

**Si se dieron cuenta cambié un poco la letra. Es que el coro en toda la canción la dicen como 5 veces entonces preferí dejar sólo una del final. Por Dios, ya se me iba; la canción es propiedad de la GRAN GRAN GRAN cantante Soraya (Q.E.P.D.)… crecí oyendo su música pero el talento que ella tenía se quedó y estará siempre, mis respetos. Y bueno, yo sigo en mi festejo por mi cumple no. 1 en ésta página como decía en el 5to capi de "Written in the Stars". En cuanto al fic, a mi me gustó como quedó, al estilo de Harunita pero a ver qué piensan ustedes. Peace!**


End file.
